Corey the Hedgehog: The movie
by Corey the Hedgehog
Summary: When Frank kidnaps Victoria, Ryan goes after Frank. The others must go after Ryan to help him. WARNING: Sad death at the end. I will remind you of OC birthdays.
1. The News

**Chapter 1: The news**

On a cold day in January, there was a very noisy house filled with Mobius's next heroes, also known as the freedom fighters. There, Freedom fighters Corey and Psychic the hedgehogs, were playing a video game while in the kitchen, a rabbit named Nikki was making breakfast with crocodile Randy, a Chameleon named Jay, and a Bee named Timothy sitting at a large table and talking. From the doorway, Lily the Hedgehog was watching Corey with hearts in her eyes and Enchida Milo was yelling because Janie the Bat stole his emerald. Bob the Cat was outside fishing but Sammy the flying squirrel and Armidillo Charlie were playing Chess; Sammy was winning. Kim the Seedrian, Foxy the Fox, Jason the Hawk, Panino the Wisp, and Jill and Chase, who were hedgehogs, were watching Corey and Psychic play Terminator. Codi the Hedgehog, Rebecca the Enchida, Jasmine the Hedgehog, Kelly the Raccoon, Sophie the Mongoose, and Izzy the Lynx were talking in the next room. The only heroes missing were Victoria and Corey's brother, Ryan, who were away. Everything went smoothly until the phone rang. When Corey's player died, he went to get the phone.

"Hello?" said Corey."It's me, Ryan." Said Ryan's voice. "Hey Ryan what's going on?" asked Corey. "Oh nothing much, I just went to get ice cream, and proposed to Victoria. So um-" Corey stopped Ryan, " Wait, say that again." Said Corey calmly. "I just proposed to Victoria." repeated Ryan. "THAT'S AWESOME!" Yelled Corey. Corey got off the phone and called everyone in the living room. "What is going on man?" Asked Jay. "Ryan and Victoria are getting married!" Said Corey. Lily jumped up and said, "That's great! Maybe that will happen to us Corey!" Corey knew all about Lily's crush on him and he didn't feel good with it. Corey met Lily when he was in preschool. At the time he met the other current freedom fighters. Meanwhile, Pyshic was not saying anything and Zoey had noticed it. Zoey knew what this was about.


	2. Pyshic's past

**Chapter 2: Pyshic's past.**

Zoey knew all about Pyshic's parents and she knew he wished to have them back. He loved his parents more than he loved beer. His parents were Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. They were killed by Iblis. Iblis is a monster that terrorized Mobius in Crisis City. On the day Pyshic was born which was March 28th. Iblis came to their house and killed Silver and Blaze. Pyshic and his older brother Chase, who was also a freedom fighter, were transported to the jungle in Green hill zone. While they were there, a rabbit named Cream came across them. She was one of the late freedom fighters. When she found them in a cardboard box, she showed them to the others, one of them being Corey's father, Sonic. Pyshic and Chase were put into Corey's school. It was the 23rd day when Corey arrived at school. Pyshic showed Corey all around the school and after the tour, Pyshic's emeny Frank came up to Corey and told him to not be friends with Pyshic. Corey declined, but Frank was mad. Pyshic and Corey hated Frank ever since.

"You miss them don't you?" Asked Zoey."Yes." Said Pyshic."I know how you feel Pyshic, but the two are gone." Said Zoey calmly. Zoey and Pyshic got up just as Ryan and Victoria came through the door. Everyone was supporting them with compliments. "Guess what everyone?" Yelled Ryan over the noise. "What?" Said everyone. "You are all invited to the wedding!" Said Ryan. "Oh and NERD WORD!"


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter 3: The wedding**

On Tuesday, all the freedom fighters rose with a happy look on their face. Today was the day Ryan and Victoria get married. "Pyshic you better not screw this up, like at the last wedding." Said Randy.

At the last wedding, Pyshic did something really funny. It was the wedding for Foxy the Fox and Kim the Seedrian. At the wedding, before Kim said "I do", Pyshic came in and said: "Anyone know where the bathroom is?" Everyone laughed at that, and they did not forget that. At the time, Milo was Foxy's best man. Corey asked why Foxy didn't choose him. Foxy said that Corey kissed his former girlfriend, Kelly the raccoon. Corey didn't speak to Foxy for a week after that.

"Ok." Said Pyshic. When Pyshic got out of bed he went downstairs and made breakfast. Each room has 2 beds. Corey with A.J., Milo with Janie, Foxy with Kim, Lily with Nikki, Sammy with Charlie, Ryan with Victoria, Sophie with Izzy, Panino with Jason, Jay with Timothy, Randy with Kelly, Jill with Chase, Codi with Jasmine, Bob with Rebecca, and Pyshic with Zoey. "Well, I hope this goes well." Said Corey.

At the wedding, all the freedom fighters gathered in the church to witness Ryan and Victoria's marriage. Before Pyshic entered the church, Ryan asked him to be the best man. "All right!" Said Pyshic. At the ceremony, Pyshic walked Victoria down the aisle, Corey noticed she wore a beautiful white dress. As Pyshic watched the front of the aisle, Victoria saw the other freedom fighters. She looked forward and saw the the priest and Ryan in a black tuxedo. They reached the end and the priest spoke. "We are gathered here today to join Mr. Ryan Hedgehog and Mrs. Victoria Chipmunk together. Anyone who objects, raise their hand." Said the priest. No one spoke. "All right, Ryan Hedgehog, do you take Victoria Chipmunk to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Said the priest. "I do." Said Ryan. "And Victoria Chipmunk do you take Ryan Hedgehog to be your husband." Said the priest. "I do." Said Victoria. "You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest. As Ryan and Victoria kissed, everyone clapped. In fact everyone was too busy to notice that Pyshic's emeny, Frank was right at the window.

"So, Ryan thinks he can marry my girlfriend, but TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!" Said Frank.


	4. Abduction

**Chapter 4: Abduction**

After the wedding, all the freedom fighters gathered at their home to celebrate. They got alot of presents, like a bed from Corey and Jill. But the biggest surprise was that Pyshic brought them a Jacuzzi. Everyone was in awe after seeing Pyshic's gift. When all the gifts were opened there was only one gift left. Victoria opened it up and screamed. Inside was a doll, that looked alot like A.J., and, while looking at it, Ryan saw that it was the cursed doll.

It was the A.J Doll.

Corey now understood why Victoria screamed. They had fought the AJ Doll 5 years ago. The AJ Doll was responsible for several deaths in Mobius. "Quick, everyone up to the attic!" Said Charlie. "The doll is moving! ARE YOU DEAF? COME ON!" Everyone ran up the stairs, pulled a string and the attic stairs fell down. Then everyone ran up the attic stairs. Luckily for them, the attic was very roomy. It was only a few minutes before Sammy realized Victoria wasn't in sight. "Where's Victoria?" Said Sammy. Ryan looked out the window and saw Victoria only she was flying, but with a different hedgehog, he was blue and had a white jacket. Ryan knew who that was.

Frank the Hedgehog


	5. ARE YOU INSANE!

**Chapter 5; ARE YOU INSANE?**

"Get over here idiot!" Yelled Ryan. Ryan ran out of the attic and grabbed a backpack. Everyone came downstairs after that. 'I'm going to get Victoria and make Frank pay!" Said Ryan. "Wait, you gotta bring us!" Said Sammy. "No, i'm not risking you guys, this is my time to shine." Said Ryan as he walked out the door.

"All right, we got to go after Ryan. He's left a map of where he is going. He's going to Lava lake. That's where Frank's base is. So we need to make up teams." Said Corey. "All right who are they going to be." Said Foxy."It will be me, Pyshic, AJ, and Milo. Then there is Lily, Nikki, Janie, and Bob. Codi, Chase, Sammy, and Charlie. Jason, Jay, Timothy, and Randy. Then Panino, Sophie, Foxy and Kim. Then Izzy, Rebecca, Jasmine and Jill. And finally Kelly and Zoey." Said Corey. "Let's go."


	6. Departing

**Chapter 6: Departing**

The 7 teams walked down the trail and reached the forest. "All right we need to split up. Each team goes on a different path. Ok?" Said Corey. As they walked they reached a two path, Team Jason went left and the others went right. Then there was another. This time the others turned left while Team Kelly turned right. It kept on happening until Team Codi, Team Lily, Team Panino, and Team Izzy left. Then there was Corey, Pyshic, AJ, and Milo remaning.

_Team Corey_

Team Corey walked down the path and came arcoss a oasis. "Can we stop here? I'm hungry." Asked Milo. "Fine." Said Corey. "But just for 30 minutes, but then back on the path." So everyone settled down and while everyone was talking, Corey pulled out a map. "Guys come over here." Said Corey to the others. When the others came, Corey spoke. "All right we first have to go to Degomd Mountain, then we have go through the forest of dark, finally, across the lake and then we can get there. Ok? Let's go." Said Corey.


	7. Nikki's Secret

**Chapter 7: Secret and Capture**

Team Lily were setting up tent when they were almost at the mountain. "Hey Lily? Can I have advice?" Said Nikki as she was roasting marshmellows. "Sure what is it?" Asked Lily. "So you like Corey, right?" Asked Nikki. "Well I have a crush." Lily looked very surprised at what Nikki said. "Ok, who is it?" Asked Lily. Nikki leant close to her ear and whispered something. Lily looked more surprised than when she and Janie caught Corey and Milo under the mistletoe on christmas. "You like AJ!" Said Lily. "Yep." Said Nikki "And-" Nikki's sentence was interupted by a robot rising from the trees. The robot had a net in his hand.

"BOB! NO!" Yelled Lily. "Bob got captured. I'm gonna check my tracker device." Lily pulled a Mpad out of her backpack and looked at a list. Sure enough, Bob's name was erased from the list. Lily thought: "1 down 27 to go." Lily kept thinkng about that until the wonderfulness of sleep washed over her and she went to sleep.


	8. Kelly Hates Freddy Kruger

**Chapter 8: Kelly hates Freddy Kruger**

As Zoey and Kelly walked through the forest, Kelly was going on and on about pirates. Zoey was already starting to get annoyed. Suddenly, a howl interupted Kelly. "Oi! Who did that!" Yelled Kelly. "Do you hate Freddy Kruger?" Asked Zoey. Kelly failed to recognize the hint of sarcasm. "Why? Who is he?" Asked Kelly. "I'll show you a picture." Said Zoey.

She pulled a Mpad out of her backpack and showed a picture of Freddy Kruger. Kelly screamed and ran into the forest. A minute later, a robot had captured Kelly. "2 down, 26 to go." Thought Zoey.


	9. A new friend

**Chapter 9: A new friend**

As Team Corey walked through the forest, Corey laid his eyes on a knife, a claw, and a chainsaw. "We are not alone. Someone is following us." Said Corey. As they were walked Corey checked his Mpad 3 times and saw that Rebecca, Panino, and Izzy have been captured. Suddenly, 3 people jumped out of the bushes and they were NOT mobians. The middle one looked creepy, with his burnt face and with those claws on his hand, he could kill. The one on the left had a mask and a knife and the one on the right had a chainsaw. They were advancing on the 4 until...

SLASH!

Three knifes went into the back of the three people. And standing behind the three was a chipmunk. "What are you doing here? You shoulden't be here." Said the Chipmunk. "We are looking for our friend, he's chasing a blue hedgehog." Said Corey. "By the way i'm Gabriel. These are my 2 friends." Gabriel turned to a tree. "Alex! Halie!" Yelled Gabriel. After a few seconds, a dog with long hair and a bengal tiger came down from the tree. "Hi." Said the dog. "Guys the dog is Alex and the tiger is Haile." Said Gabriel. "We are gonna tag along." Corey thought for a moment, then spoke. "Ok. You can come." Said Corey. Then another scream split the silence. Corey pulled out his Mpad and looked at the list. This time, Timothy was captured. "That's another one gone." Thought Corey.


	10. The forest of Dark

**Chapter 10: The forest of dark**

The next moring, team Corey reached the forest of dark. "I don't know if we should go in there." Said Alex. "We have to, Ryan could go through there." Said Corey. "Well, me and Alex will fly over the forest." Said AJ.

_After the forest._

"Man, that forest was creepy." Said Gabriel. A scream pierced the silence and after that followed 2 more screams. Corey took out his Mpad and checked. Jasmine, Jill, and Charlie have been captured. "9 down, 19 to go." said Corey


	11. Lava Lake

**Chapter 11: Lava Lake**

Team Corey met up with the rest of the teams later on. He saw that Lily, Janie, Nikki, Sophie, Foxy, Kim, Zoey, Codi, Chase, Sammy, Jason, and Jay were not captured. "This place looks like Angi took a vacation here." Said Pyshic. "Why can't we just walk around it?" Said Sammy. "We can't, because more of the ground will break." Said Corey.

"Ok, Me, Nikki, Sammy, Alex, and Janie will fly across it." Said AJ, as they started to fly over the lake. Suddenly, a robot came out and grabbed Lily, Nikki, Janie, Sophie, Gabriel, Haile, Kim, Jay, Jason, Sammy, Chase, Codi and Zoey.

Corey, Pyshic, AJ, Milo, and Alex began to walk across the lake. When they sucessfully reached the end, they ran inside. There was a cage that held all their friends, including Victoria. There was the evil Frank, sitting in a throne. And finally there was a body laying on the floor. When Milo took a look at the body, he saw who it was.

Ryan the hedgehog was unconscious.


	12. Happy Birthday AJ!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AJ!


	13. A sacifice

**Chapter 12: A Sacrifice**

Frank stared at the 6 standing before him. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said Frank. "I knew you would come." The 6 stood bewildered at Frank. "How did you know?" Asked Milo. "Well, you see after that idiot Pyshic defeated me, I returned to my base. But when I figured out that Ryan was marrying my girlfriend, I sprung into action. When the doll I sent you distracted you, I grabbed Victoria and made a run for it. But when I figured out that Ryan was going after me, I knew my plan was working. But you had to come and follow. This is why i'm going to kill you tonight."

Frank pulled out a knife and threw it at Pyshic. "NOOOOO!" Yelled Foxy as he jumped in front of Pyshic. The knife stabbed Foxy in the chest. When Corey ran over and checked Foxy's pulse, he had no pulse.

Foxy was dead


	14. Super form and ending

**Chapter 13: Super Form**

"HOW DARE YOU KILL FOXY! HOW DARE YOU!" Yelled Milo. Meanwhile, Alex was blind with anger. Suddenly, Alex started to shake and then there was a blinding light. "Alex went SUPER?" Yelled AJ in outrage. Alex soared at Frank with the knife that killed Foxy and stabbed Frank in the heart. Frank fell off his throne. "Frank's dead." Said Corey. Milo and Pyshic ran over to unlock the others. Kim ran over to Foxy and cried. "HE'S DEAD!" Yelled Kim, weeping.

Back at town, Mobius held a funeral for Foxy The Fox. Then a few days later. Foxy was buried with the tombstone saying:

_Foxy the Fox_

_1991-2012_

_He will be rembered for his bravery and his sacifice._

_The Future:_

Corey married Lily and had a son named Christian.

Pyshic married Zoey and had sons named Sky and Camo

Milo married Janie and had a daughter named Wendy

AJ married Nikki and had a son named Foxy

Gabriel married Haile and had a son called Peter

Alex married Sophie and had twins named Cody and Tyler

Codi married Jasmine and had a son named Brian

Chase married Rebecca and had a kid named Gabriel.

Charlie married Izzy but did not have a kid

Sammy married Kelly and had a kid named Jermane

For the rest of their life, the freedom fighters remembered Foxy.

_THE END_


	15. epilouge

Epilogue

2 years later, the freedom fighters had a reunion. "Dang, they should be here by now." Said Corey to his wife, Lily. Soon the doorbell rang, and Pyshic and his wife Zoey came through the door. Pyshic was wearing a red shirt that said "I KILL YOU!" and he was wearing jeans. Zoey was wearing a red dress. "Hey Pyshic!" Said Corey. "Hey man." Said Pyshic. Corey remembered when Pyshic tried dating once but failed, but he tried again and succeded. Then he married Zoey. A small voice came from the stairs. "That's Christian, our son." Said Corey. Soon, everyone arrived. But when everyone was sitting down. A grumble came from the distance. "Well, time to fight." Said Corey.


End file.
